Like Yin and Yang
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "She loved him because he was Embry Call. And she'd take Embry Call over Jacob Black any day." Oneshot. Embry/Lizzie. Mentions of past Jacob/Lizzie and Jacob/Renesmee


**Well… there's really no excuse for this, is there? But I couldn't help it. I thought it would be epic (and I still do), but I think my writing failed at showing it. I promise I'll do better**

Elizabeth "Lizzie" Johnson looked up at the guy she was leaning her head against and smiled. It was her boyfriend of three months, Embry Call. They were having a movie night at Embry's house, because it was one of the few nights that he wasn't doing something for Sam Uley. Lizzie loved those nights.

She found it ironic that her friends didn't see why she liked Embry as much as she did. She guessed it had something to do with the fact that she used to have a crush on one of Embry's best friends, Jacob Black. Her friends would always compare the two La Push boys and make it seem like Jacob really was the better choice.

"_But Lizzie, Jacob's cuter/smarter/cooler than Embry. How could you like him instead of Jacob?"_

But that's what her friends didn't get. She liked Embry because he _wasn't_ anything like Jacob.

Jacob was intense, brooding, even. The redhead can't even remember a time when she saw him smile. And while that attracted some girls (and admittedly herself in the beginning), it got boring fast. Not to mention that it was hard to be around someone who was always like that and not be affected. It took its toll on a person.

Embry, on the other hand, was more fun-loving and funny. He just had this really amazing positive energy about him. And when she was sad, he knew exactly what to do to make her laugh and feel better. Not only that, but he was one of the few people that actually cared about what she thought and had to say.

Jacob had a temper and didn't care if he hurt her feelings. When he got into one of his moods, there was no stopping him. Sometimes, he'd get so mad, that he'd start shaking so violently that it was hard to see him clearly anymore. _That _was when he caught himself.

Embry was better about this temper than Jacob was. He never purposely hurt her feelings and when he did, he'd always apologize immediately afterwards and try to fix it. She had only seen him get so mad he was shaking once, and that was when he was fighting with Paul -someone who's temper was worse than Jacob's- because Paul said they wouldn't last because of something called an _imprint_. She didn't know what that was, but it set Embry off and it seemed like he almost exploded before he caught himself. She never saw it happen again.

The redhead found it ironic that her friends thought she should still be pining after Jacob when Jacob was the reason she and Embry had met in the first place.

_She was at a Quileute tribe bonfire that Jacob had invited her to. She realized she shouldn't have come about ten seconds after getting there. It was still hard to see him knowing that he didn't like her back and that he was in love with someone she had never met (and probably never would). It was a girl named Renesmee._

_She stared at the fire from the log and was just about to pull out her phone to call her mom to come pick her up when a guy (one of Jacob's friends) sat next to her. She glanced at him before looking back at the fire. The flames distracted her from the pain she was currently feeling._

"_Are you okay? You seem upset." The guy asked sincerely. Lizzie looked up at the boy and saw no signs of meanness or mocking in his voice or face. He seemed genuinely concerned about her and her well-being. It was comforting to know that someone noticed and cared._

_She sighed. "It's just… hard. Liking someone that doesn't like me back. And seeing all my friends happy in their relationships and me just sitting there thinking 'why haven't I found this yet?'."_

_The guy nodded. "I know how you feel. Almost all of my friends are dating someone. Makes you feel bad about yourself, huh? Like you're not good enough." She nodded and he paused for a moment before saying, "I'm Embry, by the way. Embry Call." He gave her a small smile._

_She smiled back. "I'm Lizzie Johnson. Nice to meet you, Embry." They shook hands and continued talking. Lizzie ended up having a lot more fun than she though she would have, thanks to Embry._

They started dating a month later. She honestly didn't know what she had seen in Jacob. She wished he friends saw it the same way she did. But no. They thought Jacob would've been better for her than Embry, but they were wrong.

She and Jacob were too alike. They were both stubborn, loud, and very opinionated. They didn't hesitate to tell you _exactly_ what was on their minds. If they would've gotten together, they would've destroyed each other eventually, whether they meant to or not. It was almost inevitable.

It was different with Embry, though. They balanced each other out. Embry was better about controlling what he said and was generally level-headed and easy going. He was also quieter than her (not that that was hard to do) and could easily calm her down when she got too worked up. And she inspired him, too. It was the perfect combination, like Yin and Yang.

The dark haired, russet colored boy looked down at her, curiously. "What are you thinking about, Liz?" He asked. Lizzie smiled. He was the only one that called her that. It made her feel special, like he though she was special.

"I was thinking about us." She answered honestly, looking up at him.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "And?"

She shrugged. "We make a good team, you and I." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and to her, it was.

Embry's smirk turned into a smile. "Hell yeah, we do. One of the best." He kissed her and she kissed him back, snuggling closer to him afterwards.

As they sat there on the couch, Lizzie thought of something. She didn't love Embry just because he was so different than Jacob. To say that wasn't fair to either of them. Because she didn't love him because he wasn't Jacob Black. No, she loed him because he was Embry Call. And she'd take Embry Call over Jacob Black any day.

_Fin._

**As I said before, there's really no excuse for this. I mean, I wanted to write an Embry fic, but I didn't want to do an OC, but I couldn't think of who to pair him with. And then I thought of Lizzie, the girl Jacob meets in **_**Breaking Dawn**_** and, well, this happened. Sorry if it sucks. I really tried. But I think this is a fic I have to post now or else I never will cuz I'm too iffy about it. But yeah, please review and let me know what you think of the story/couple.**

**OH! And Embry DIDN'T imprint. I don't like imprinting that much. It kind of forces you to love someone with no real reason without getting to know them and loving them for **_**them**_**, you know?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Twilight Saga**_** or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


End file.
